The Private life of Jack the Ripper
by 13 charlotte
Summary: This is a prequel to my Jack the Ripper Returns fic, read at your own risk; I only own the plot and my OC's everything else belongs to Hetalia...


Hey all! 13 Charlotte here with the Prequel you have all been waiting for!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Arthur lead Jack silently to a large manor, as soon as they reached the entrance hall, Jack was whisked away by the servants to be cleaned and fed. The clothes were the most extravagant he had ever seen, beautiful silk shirts with matching trousers and he even had a hairclip to pin back his long dark hair. He examined himself in the mirror, he had never felt this… Beautiful in his entire life.

It was as if he was a noble himself.

He was still waiting for the other foot to drop, for Arthur to summon him to his bed chambers and shove his cock up his arse… He waited terrified, every night for a week, for the dreaded summons but; they never came. In fact the next time he saw Arthur was three weeks later.

He showed up at his bedroom door, politely knocking and waiting patiently for him to open the door.

"Hello Jack, I have a proposition for you!" smiled the man, causing Jack to blush before opening the door to allow him inside.

"What did you want to ask me, sir?" said Jack in a measured voice, unsure of what his new master found favourable. Arthur frowned.

"First of all; I am your equal Jack- you have every right that I have, including the option to reject my proposition. Don't call me sir, it is just Arthur." Replied the Brit commandingly, causing Jack to agree without thinking.

"Good" Arthur smiled widely, causing Jack to blush again. "Now for my offer… I want you to become a gentleman. I want you to take over the publicity for the Kirkland Household, me and my siblings do not age but you, as a human, do. All I ask is that you become a gentleman and create a positive image for the people to cling to. Do you accept?"

Of course he bloody accepted! This was his chance to become a noble and prevent what happened to him from happening to anyone else! Besides, Arthur would have no choice but to pay attention to him this way…

It was perfect.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A few days later, Arthur lead him down to a large building a few miles from the manor. He smiled at Jack mysteriously before returning to his duties…

Then, a man came out, dressed in green silk trousers and shirt. "Right… So you're the lad Artie wanted tae introduce me to?" asked the elegant man- no on closer inspection the person was clearly a beautiful lady. She had high cheekbones, emerald eyes and curly blonde hair tied in an elegant knot at the back of her head.

She may have been dressed as a male but she was truly beautiful, nothing like the foul breathed whores HE had forced Jack to pleasure.

"Yes ma'am it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. The lady positively beamed at him.

"Dunnae call me that wee one, you may call me Miss Eire… If you please me, you may call me by my given name; Alana. I am Northern Ireland, the older sister of Arthur Kirkland, or as we know him England." She had a quiet but strong voice that carried for miles. Such a beautiful lady, she looked so young but he knew she wasn't really…

"Now, Jack down to business. For you to be of use to my darling brother you need to learn the basics. Learn how to read, write and use your mind to its fullest capacity… As far as I can tell you have the makings of a warrior Jack, and I hope to turn you into a gentleman." She announced with flourish and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Miss Eire was an odd women but she was the best he had ever met.

"Matthew darling, come here for a second" Miss Eire called, beckoning to blonde boy who had been with Arthur the day he saved him.

"Jack, this is the finest student I have ever taught. His name is Matthew and he is the personification of Canada. To become a gentleman you must learn digression and manners. He can teach you that." She grinned, wrapping her arm around Matthew's shoulders.

The boy smiled at Jack, he had blonde hair, large blue eyes framed by glasses and he wore a tailcoat but no top hat. Jack decided he wasn't as handsome as Arthur immediately.

"Oh that reminds me Mattie, Artie wants you back at the manner, he has a job for you" she smiled and he chuckled "alright Alana, it was nice meeting you Jack" he smiled shyly before bouncing off towards the large manor where the UK siblings lived along with their colonies.

"Now wee one, do you know how to fence?" asked Miss Eire and Jack nodded obediently, she looked pleased, patting him on the back.

"Good" she turned her back to him and searched a large chest for something. He tried to look past her curiously but she caught him and grinned.

"En garde!" she cried, tossing him a sabre and charging at him faster than anyone had ever before, he ducked and tumbled out of the way nimbly before clashing with her once more.

It lasted for an hour before he finally managed to get a single point, she had already claimed a dozen but insisted they keep at it.

"Cease wee one, I have decided we will immediately move onto work with actual swords… Later on maybe even guns. You are very agile but your offense needs work. Now, again!" she commanded and they went back to fencing fiercely.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"The wee one has spirit, but it's up to you to teach him fine tastes- if he cannot learn that then he is of no use to us." Said Alana and the man in red robes and a turban chuckled.

"Fear not, Alana- Usakē ādhipatya has made it very clear I am to teach him about culinary arts, he must get used to rich foods if he is to become a Kirkland, your clan wouldn't settle for any less."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /


End file.
